


Образец №14

by kak2z



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Dark Science!AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Безумный ученый Питч лелеет мечты о преодолении границ человеческих возможностей. На беду, в его руки попадает последний человек, в чьих жилах течет кровь драконов.Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды The Big Four 2015





	Образец №14

— Что скажете, коллега?

Голоса доносились словно из-за пелены густого тумана, давившего на веки и на уши. Темноту забытья прорезал слишком яркий свет — отчасти ослепленный им, мальчишка видел только лампу и пару лиц в масках над ним. Он не помнил, кто он и что с ним было раньше. Не имел представления, где он, кто эти люди вокруг, и были ли они вообще людьми. Не понимал, что происходит, а главное зачем он здесь. Но это все не имело значения: темная пелена вновь накрыла его с головой, и он отключился.

— По-моему, образец № 14 готов, — отозвался второй почти торжественно. Он вновь взглянул на мальчишку перед ним и кивнул сам себе. Светлая челка упала на глаз, и он механическим движением смахнул ее набок.

— Придерживаюсь того же мнения, коллега, — кивнул первый удовлетворенно.

Он был так высок, что длинный медицинский халат едва доставал ему до колен, а кожа его была почти серой, будто он всю жизнь провел во тьме подземелий. Впрочем, почти так и было: его память не хранила ни луча солнечного света. Вот только вместо темных сырых камней были белые стены лабораторий и кабинетов, вместо факелов — свет ламп и прожекторов, а вместо крыс — бесконечные исследования и разработки. Как раз сейчас перед ним находилось его последнее, совершеннейшее творение, и он не скрывая предвкушал скорый триумф.

— Будем надеяться, он окажется более живучим, чем тринадцать его предшественников, — с усмешкой в голосе произнес он.

— Определенно, доктор Питч, — кивнул ассистент почти серьезно, но глаза выдавали скрытое веселье.

— Да. Подождем. У Четырнадцатого еще будет время проявить себя. Когда проснется.

— Доктор кивнул своим мыслям, окинул взглядом операционную, как они ее про себя называли — хотя это помещение чаще служило скорее мясорубкой и лабораторией для особо кровавых экспериментов, — и вышел прочь. Ассистент последовал за ним.

***

Острая боль прошла через каждый нерв тела. Пронзительная и неумолимая, она словно жгла изнутри спину и ногу. Голова отзывалась гулом и ослепляющими вспышками перед глазами, как будто кто-то долго стучал по ней изнутри, грозя расколоть черепную коробку. Но мальчишка не мог даже пошевелиться: казалось, позвоночник и ребра были будто раздроблены на неровные острые куски, грозившие проткнуть грудную клетку насквозь при любом неосторожном движении. Боль опрокидывала и душила, не давая сделать вдох. Попытка открыть глаза не привела ни к чему хорошему: в лицо ударил слепящий свет, голова отозвалась гулом и вновь наплывшим туманом. Он попытался оглядеться, но смог увидеть лишь множество трубок, соединяющих его с многочисленными приборами, противное пиликанье и мерное жужжание которых болезненно отдавалось в голове. А еще по бокам от простыни, накрывающей его, он разглядел огромные неровные куски чего-то, напоминающего черную ткань да набор перепачканных в крови инструментов на столике у изголовья кушетки. В комнате все было белоснежно-стерильное, кроме него и этих самых инструментов. Похожие больше на средневековые орудия пыток, чем на медицинское оборудование, они вызывали только тошноту от мысли, что такого можно было ими сотворить, и он содрогнулся всем телом. По позвоночнику прошла еще одна волна ослепляющей боли, но мальчишка вновь провалился в спасительную тьму.

Морфий определенно делал свое дело.

***

В Лаборатории — так обобщенно называли весь центр экспериментальной деятельности сотрудники, — а точнее, в ее центральной части, было тихо. Лишь из-за многочисленных дверей слышался гул работающих приборов, шуршание бумаги и приглушенные восклицания. Доктор Питч не любил шума. Он, говоря по-честному, терпеть не мог людей, но признавал, что без помощников и таких же умельцев, как он сам, ему было не справиться с основной задачей.

Доктор Питч был безумен чуть более, чем полностью, но именно поэтому ему удалось многого достичь на арене генной инженерии, модификации и скрещивания организмов. Он потратил много лет, пытаясь создать наиболее необычный, но при этом способный к самостоятельной жизнедеятельности организм. Древнего монстра из старинных легенд, летящего на крыльях ночи и несущего ужас. Жестокие, бесчеловечные эксперименты и их страшные последствия были его специализацией, и он никогда этого не скрывал. Да и незачем было: он слишком хорошо оборудовал свое убежище и установил такую систему защиты, что попасть в лабораторию было почти невозможно. Уйти — да, только сумей вырваться. Но не войти. Особенно, если тебя здесь не ждут. И здесь не ждали никого, кроме таких же полубезумных и фанатичных любителей научных прорывов. А таких было немного. Совсем мало, если говорить честно. И это радовало доктора не меньше всего остального.

Ассистент Джек Фрост приходил теперь в операционную каждый вечер. Наблюдение — главная часть опыта, считал он. И в отличие от многих, действительно умел и любил ждать. Джек не знал тому причины, но время ожидания всегда неслось для него с невероятной скоростью. Приходя, он прислонялся спиной к стене и смотрел: приборы показывали, что сознание медленно возвращается к Четырнадцатому, пусть и на совсем короткие промежутки времени. Джек чувствовал свою ответственность за произошедшее с этим странным парнем, которого Флинн Райдер нашел на задворках Вселенной. Флинн всегда находил наилучший материал для исследований. Как он это делал, было загадкой даже для доктора Питча, но это не мешало тому посылать этого невероятного парня каждый раз, как требовался очередной подопытный кролик. Джек не раз воображал, как Флинн где-нибудь в глухих джунглях находит подходящего человека, например, из неизведанного племени, или — как этот малый, что сейчас распластался на кушетке, — на одиноком острове, продуваемом всеми северными ветрами. И каждый раз спрашивал себя, как Райдер находит именно их, как транспортирует — нет же у него по всему миру порталов, это, в конце концов, ненаучно! — и, главное, как у него выходит никогда не попадать в переплет. А еще интересный вопрос, какая ему со всего этого предприятия выгода. Джек думал над этим не день и не два, строил предположения, но спросить так и не сумел: Флинна было не застать в Лаборатории. Впрочем, а что ему тут делать? Правильно, нечего, он не ученый и даже не инженер, не изобретатель и не специалист по оборудованию, он просто... а кто он вообще? Джек размышлял над этим вопросом целых полминуты, а после благополучно выбросил из головы до следующего свободного момента, потому что объект его наблюдений, окутанный трубками и проводами с головы до ног, вдруг застонал от боли, не открывая глаз. Джек мог понять его боль — он сам видел, как проходила операция, этот ужасный своей жестокостью эксперимент над человеческой сущностью. Точнее, лишь первый его этап. Да и более того, Джек сам в этом участвовал.

Непонятная, придуманная Питчем операция, проведенная ради дальнейшего изучения, как он сам выразился, полетов без вспомогательных средств, проходила трудно. Пришить, привить атрофированные миллионы лет назад еще у предков крылья человеку так, чтобы он смог ими эффективно управлять, было заданием почти невыполнимым. Даже если в жилах подопытного течет кровь последнего из потомков драконов. И именно поэтому Джек взялся за это дело: он любил посмеяться над судьбой. Ну, еще он горел желанием доказать своей хорошей подруге Мериде, этой безумно рыжей девице из отдела внешних связей, что совершить невозможное — можно. Она была больше готова поверить в дурацкие блуждающие огоньки, принцесс, заточенных в башнях, или духов рождества, чем в то, что они собирались сделать. Она была так самоуверенна, бесстрашна и безрассудна, что можно было почти забыть, что она не входит в число экспериментаторов и только формально состоит в организации — она занималась поиском новых ученых и определением их в Лабораторию. Джеку хотелось стереть ухмылку неверия с ее лица, хотелось доказать всем, доказать самому себе, что может. И он с рвением взялся за дело.

Операция шла несколько дней. Питч проделал большую часть, Джек лишь ассистировал, но старался не терять из виду ни единой мелочи. Вживление крыльев — настоящих, естественно, драконьих (и где только Питч их раздобыл, такую редкость?) — проходило сложно и долго. Образец был заранее накачан морфием под завязку — он явно не сохранил способность чувствовать и приходить в сознание какое-то время после такой дозы. Разрез в спинной части, для начала. Модифицирование, укрепление, улучшение костей позвоночника. По окончании — грубый шов на скорую руку — более аккуратный они сделают потом, когда все самое важное будет окончено. Разрез на груди (главное — не задеть легкие), далее в брюшной полости. Проверка на возможное внутреннее кровотечение. Каким-то невероятным образом — Джек этот процесс проконтролировать был не в состоянии — добавили и закрепили киль. Как у птиц, как у драконов, чтобы было больше места для прикрепления искусственно созданных мышц, одни человеческие тут не помогут. Весь процесс, методичный и спокойный, сопровождался оглушительным молчанием, давившим на уши, скрашенным отчасти лишь гудением приборов и изредка звуком разрыва тканей. Приходилось постоянно следить, чтобы не были задеты жизненно важные органы. Это было почти невозможно, но в целом им это удалось. В целом. Слегка задетая артерия — и реки крови, тщетные попытки их остановить, и руки по локоть в вязкой массе, и железный с солью привкус на губах... Эти картины раз за разом вставали в памяти Джека. Даже слишком живо, он бы добавил, если бы было дозволено быть честным хотя бы с самим собой. И вечная ухмылка меркла и превращалась в гримасу. Снова.

Голова тогда шла кругом. К горлу подкатывал раз за разом приступ тошноты — в таких операциях новенький в Лаборатории Джек еще не принимал участия, и если бы ему объяснили прежде и дали выбор — не стал бы. Катились бы эти мысли о превосходстве науки над жизнью и это желание кому-то что-то доказать. Катились бы, и он не стоял бы тогда там. Но он уже не мог уйти. За провалы Питч наказывал серьезно. За потерю экспериментальных образцов — особенно.

Доктор был страшен в гневе: вспыльчивый и безрассудный, но расчетливый в ярости, как все безумцы, он наказывал чаще всего морально: запугивал и являлся в кошмарах, омрачал подсознание и мучил изнутри, наслаждаясь криками и просьбами, страхами, стенаниями и слезами тех, кто допустил ошибку. Нанесенные им душевные раны и бездонные дыры отчаяния почти никогда не затягивались. В Лаборатории господствовали тирания и демократия одновременно и посменно. Чтобы только жить в мире и спокойствии, главное было не будить зверя, не терять важные материалы, не уничтожать годами накопленное и никогда не раскрываться. Все вроде бы просто и понятно. Поэтому Джек, конечно же, остался. Кроме того, ему было жалко этого парня. Джек где-то в глубине души чувствовал ответственность за жизни тех, над кем измывался. Операция продолжалась.

Для наибольшей эффективности доктор Питч на первой стадии изменил строение позвоночника образца. С противным хлюпаньем выскакивали и вставали на место позвонки между дисками. Ребра сменили более легкие полые модифицированные кости. На этот этап потребовалось невероятное количество времени, но зато во много раз быстрее сращивающему кости экспериментальному зелью Лаборатории наконец-то нашли применение. После стадии с модифицированием костей грудной клетки, на очереди были ноги. У образца не хватало больше половины левой ноги, и даже почти затянувшаяся рана выглядела отвратительно. Острый обломок кости торчал из окружения мышц и сосудов. Кожа была покрыта гематомами, а сама нога раздулась и на вид была жуткой. Пришлось ампутировать ногу до предела, где она выглядела более-менее приемлемо. Скорее менее, чем более, с липким ужасом тогда думал Джек, пытаясь представить, во что требуется ввязаться, чтобы получить такое. Он никогда не получал серьезных повреждений. И точно знал, что на столе в операционной Лаборатории после подобного он хотел бы оказаться в последнюю очередь. Закончив стягивать края раны и зашивать ее, а также наложив множество более аккуратных швов, доктор Питч вколол подопытному еще одну дозу морфия. Будет лучше, если тот как можно дольше не почувствует вообще ничего. И как можно дольше не придет в сознание. Тканям требовалось время, чтобы начать нормально функционировать, нервная система должна была хотя бы отчасти адаптироваться к изменениям. Не каждый смог бы такое пережить.

Джек тогда старался не думать о том, как бы он себя чувствовал на месте образца, проснувшись. Он попытался выключить этическое восприятие и вернуть трезвый ум и холодный рассудок — до конца еще слишком далеко, но подумать было куда проще, чем сделать. Нервный и печальный, что странным образом укрылось от Питча, он ждал конца операции, как никогда.

Спустя много часов она завершилась. Первая ее часть уж точно. Нервные окончания крыльев были соединены с центральной нервной системой совокупностью непосредственно связывающих нервов и искусственных внутренних каналов. Кости были собраны и вживлены полностью в плоть. Кровотечение было остановлено, артерия пережата, а сильная кровопотеря восполнена переливанием. В конце концов, шрамы на груди и спине образца расчертили тело вдоль двумя длинными белыми полосами швов. Питч удалился, такой же холодный и спокойный, как и во время операции, как в любое время до и после, оставив Джека наблюдать. Лишь в его лице можно было заметить проблески торжества и грандиозных планов. От него веяло неизменным терпким ароматом близкого безумия. Он что-то затевал. Джек поморщился, учуяв это, но остался. Образец в сознание не приходил.

Прошло несколько дней интенсивной терапии. И, наконец, приборы показали улучшение.

— Что скажете, коллега? — вопросил Питч холодным голосом, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая. Он всегда называл работников его Лаборатории коллегами. Это была единственная дань социальным условностям, что он допускал при общении с сотрудниками, хоть как-то указывая существующую связь между ними.

— По-моему, он готов, — кивнул Джек, ухмыляясь.

— Придерживаюсь того же мнения. Оставляю его восстановление на вас, — ответил доктор и, повернувшись на каблуках, вышел из палаты. Джек последовал за ним, чтобы взять журнал записи состояния пациента, и после незамедлительно вернулся, словно его что-то тянуло обратно. Любопытство, конечно, сказал сам себе Джек и устроился у стены терпеливо ждать пробуждения образца. Хотя времени до этого оставалось немало: последняя доза морфия еще должна была действовать.

***

В следующий раз пробуждение далось легче. Ослепляющая боль пронзила спину и тут же отступила, сдаваясь. Ногу он по-прежнему не чувствовал. Что-то ему подсказывало, что, быть может, лучше и не надо ее ощущать. Мальчишка огляделся, по-прежнему не в состоянии что-то вспомнить. Не найдя зацепок, он попытался сесть. Шрам на животе будто полоснуло огнем, и он удивленно посмотрел на него, не понимая, откуда тот взялся.

— Очнулся-таки, — тихо усмехнулся Джек себе под нос и мягко скользнул к кушетке. — Добрый вечер. Как твое самочувствие? — Это уже образцу. Подчеркнуто вежливо.

— Не знаю, — прохрипел парень, удивляясь собственному голосу. — Где я? Что?..  
Он увидел крылья. Сначала ощутил, потом увидел, и лишь в конце попытался осознать.  
— Что это? — в голосе его слышались страх и недоверие.

— Крылья, конечно же, — легко и с иронией ответствовал Джек, как будто каждый второй человек на планете обладает парой цветных крыльев, и легким движением откинул парня обратно на кушетку. — Лежи. Тебе нужен покой, для восстановления сил.

Под пальцами словно прошел электрический ток. От почти ледяного прикосновения Джека по коже Четырнадцатого пробежали мурашки. Тот вздрогнул, но успокоился и лег на место. В глазах читалась решимость и любопытство. Он не понимал происходящего и желал получить ответы на все интересующие вопросы, а получил лишь поверхностный рассказ Джека. Выслушал и кивнул, почти растерянно, даже не пытаясь вникнуть, зачем это все было нужно. У него были вопросы поважнее. Он ничего не помнил. Совсем ничего.

— Кто я? Скажи мне, если знаешь! — это должно было прозвучать сильно и настойчиво, а получилось жалобно и почти беспомощно.

Ассистент застыл на минуту, а потом с усмешкой выдал:  
— Икк. Я назову тебя так, — последнее он добавил почти едва слышно.

— Почему я? — только и спросил Четырнадцатый, не понимая. И Джек видел в нем себя, такого же одинокого, одолеваемого миллионами невысказанных вопросов, на которые некому дать ответ, такого же потерянного и беспамятного. Но он не мог, не должен был показывать свои эмоции в операционной, таково было одно из правил Лаборатории, и он промолчал. Его симпатия к незнакомцу росла.

— Ты умирал, а мы тебя вылечили. Дали тебе крылья. Знаешь, ты лучше научись ими пользоваться, это понадобится, — односложно ответил Джек и, развернувшись, спокойно пошел к выходу.

Он не мог знать, что это не совсем правда. Он не смог бы лгать, если бы знал. Он не мог оставаться ближе в любом случае. Иначе что-то могло пойти совсем не так, как задумано, и Джек чувствовал это. Нельзя было испытывать симпатию, а тем более привязываться к незнакомцам, особенно к подопытным образцам. Тем более, он знал, к чему мог привести эксперимент Питча. Поэтому надо было уходить немедленно, Джек так и поступил. Да и, в конце концов, его ждали свои исследования и открытия.

Икк смотрел невидящим взглядом на крылья. Протянул руку и дотронулся — они оказались мягкими и жесткими одновременно. Даже не перья и совсем не ткань, скорее что-то неизведанное, неизученное, хотя почему-то очень родное. Прикосновение отдалось ощущением. Крылья действительно оказались частью него. При желании, ему казалось, он мог бы взлететь. Если бы знал, как... Он попытался понять, как сдвинуть крыло с места, и на удивление поднял сразу оба. С легкостью, как будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Но легкость эта отозвалась мгновенной пронизывающей болью, словно по спине провели каленым железом. Он откинулся на подушку, рвано дыша и хватая ртом воздух. Лишь когда боль немного утихла, он незаметно для себя провалился в тяжелый сон без сновидений.

***

Прошли дни и недели, прежде чем состояние Четырнадцатого стало можно назвать удовлетворительным. Он неплохо научился справляться с болью, что вновь и вновь сквозила через новоприобретенные шрамы. Он отчаянно стремился понять происходящее, наблюдая и засыпая приходившего время от времени Джека многочисленными вопросами. Правда, ответов получал немного, но ничуть при этом не расстраивался. Он попросил однажды бумагу и карандаш и в перерывах между пулеметными очередями вопросов, сном и попытками научиться управлять крыльями долго, с усердием рисовал что-то, высунув кончик языка. Джек нередко ловил себя на мысли, что не будь этот малый разменной монетой в экспериментах доктора Питча — пусть и вершиной коллекции, как тот его называл, — он бы отлично прижился в Лаборатории в качестве очередного вдохновленного исследователя.

Но такой исход ему вряд ли был предназначен. На горизонте маячила вторая операция, отчего-то совершенно секретная, проводить ее собирался сам доктор Питч, без ассистентов и сторонних наблюдателей. Это было странно и страшно одновременно, но перечить доктору было себе дороже. Джек жалел Икка — тот все же сумел чем-то привязать к себе исследователя за эти недели. Чем-то, вроде каната толщиной с него, если быть предельно честным. Большинству сотрудников Лаборатории недоставало добра, внутреннего тепла, ясного рассудка и чистых помыслов в совокупности. И Джек настолько привык к этому, что не ожидал встретить кого-то с иначе устроенным внутренним миром. Особенно в роли образца. И Джек уходил.

***

Операция была назначена на самое раннее утро следующего дня. На предрассветный час ночи, если быть более точным. Перед этим доктор Питч заблокировал коридоры и все примыкающие к операционной комнаты в радиусе десяти метров — видимо, чтобы ни у кого точно не возникло желания подглядеть. Ни у кого, кроме Джека, и не возникло. Джек с утра наткнулся на так вовремя пришедшего Флинна — тот вновь сумел где-то раздобыть невероятные образцы. С Луны он их достает, что ли? Хотя вряд ли. Луна бы не стала потакать Лаборатории: Луноликий был против насилия, Джек это точно знал. Почему? Неизвестно. Но знал, причем это убеждение было сильнее всех прочих, но он уже перестал задаваться глупыми вопросами вроде «почему?», «отчего?» или «зачем?» Так было, этого не изменить, а значит, так надо.

Они с Флинном от скуки перебрасывались колкостями и делились новостями. Джек рассказывал о своем изобретении, которое могло производить абсолютную заморозку. Оно было пока несовершенно, через короткое время все возвращалось в свое первоначальное состояние, но Джек уже точно понял, что нужно для продления эффекта. Райдер делился событиями со всех уголков Земли, не останавливаясь на своей работе, но Джек понимал, у каждого есть свои секреты. У него, например, этот мальчишка-дракон. У Флинна — тайна поиска. Питчу не обязательно было знать подробности. Пока Райдер вовремя добывал нужное, а доктор неплохо ему платил, оба были вполне довольны друг другом.

Они проболтали до полудня, а потом Флинн, оставив образцы подоспевшему лаборанту, отправился своей дорогой. Он не любил тесноту и духоту Лаборатории, ее яркие лампы и застоявшийся воздух, не любил взгляды исподлобья и повисшие в воздухе вопросы ее обитателей. Райдер оставался здесь, лишь чтобы от души поболтать со знакомыми ребятами, умерить любопытство, пошутить и пошуметь. Это дело он любил, и Джек ничуть не уступал ему. Когда за ним бесшумно закрылись массивные двери, Джек убрал улыбку с лица и побрел к закрытым дверям операционной, стараясь не спешить, да и вообще выглядеть более серьезно. Он ничуть не удивился, увидев выходящего оттуда Питча. Руки его были по локоть в крови, а белая медицинская маска заляпана бордовыми пятнами.

— Туда, — доктор кивнул на дверь позади себя, — не заходить. Без меня. Даже не думай, — он чеканил каждое слово. От жесткого тона Питча, разившего от него безумия и собственного безудержного любопытства у Джека по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки.

— Вернусь через минуту, проверю. И да, сунешь свой нос, шибанет, — закончил он спокойно и ушел.

Звучало, как вызов. Но Джек даже для новичка достаточно долго работал с доктором Питчем и слишком хорошо его изучил, чтобы после такого просто пойти на поводу у своего желания. Придется ждать.

Питч вернулся вскоре и чуть заметно скривился, обнаружив Джека, который спокойно прислонился к стене и разглядывал потолок — белый, как и все вокруг, но по углам покрытый мелкой сеточкой трещин. Питч достал из кармана просторного белого халата прямоугольную черную коробочку, приложил к стене у двери и набрал код. Без этой процедуры действительно могло шибануть и чем-то похуже тока. Дверь в операционную медленно открылась.

Джек замер на пороге, ошеломленный. В глубине комнаты вместо привычной кушетки стояла огромная капсула. В ней, погруженный в какую-то субстанцию, находился Икк с аппаратом искусственного дыхания.

— Ч-что это?

— Я провел эксперимент на изменяемость организма соответственно изменению структуры мозга и некоторых внутренних органов. Сейчас он погружен в искусственную кому, чтобы его организм мог беспрепятственно меняться, — глаза Питча сверкали, когда он это говорил. Это и был настоящий триумф. Вершина его коллекции, вершина его исследований. Если эксперимент будет успешен, это вознесет его на совершенно иную ступень понимания мира. Он говорил это уже столько раз, что сейчас Джек читал это в его взгляде. И ему это не нравилось, совсем не нравилось. Но он промолчал.

— Твоя задача теперь — наблюдать, записывать, зарисовывать, если хочешь. Все необходимое на столе. Главное, чтобы ты предоставил мне результаты как можно скорее. Даю тебе месяц. За это время он просто обязан измениться. Необратимо, — лицо Питча прочертила злая усмешка, и он вылетел из кабинета белым призраком. Наверняка пошел праздновать успех. Джека поглотила ярость, затопила, осушила мысли, разгорелась белым огнем — а потом ушла, оставив опустошение и гулкую мысль, что уже ничего нельзя исправить.

Он медленно, на негнущихся ногах подошел к столу и взял блокнот. Это был именно тот, что он давал Икку для рисования. Фрост открыл его на самой первой странице и увидел струящуюся надпись: «Драконы и места их обитания». Заинтригованный и пока ничего не понимающий, он перевернул страницу.

«Жуткая жуть», — гласил заголовок, а по всему листу рассыпались гроздьями маленькие дракончики. Короткие заметки и описания занимали ту часть страницы, куда еще не добрались драконы. На следующей странице дракон был всего один, но занимал почти весь разворот — он был длинный, несуразный, с длинной же челюстью и огромными, рваными по краям крыльями. Этот явно умел изрыгать огонь, такая у него была хитрая и злая морда. На следующих тоже были драконы — во множестве. Большие и маленькие, зубастые и огнедышащие, опасные и очень опасные. Иногда картинок не было, или не хватало заметок, и тогда белый пропуск на листе выделялся из черно-белой суеты, словно Икк не смог ничего придумать. На последней исписанной странице с загнутым уголком Джек увидел дракона черного, как тьма ночи, и с соответствующим названием. «Ночная фурия», — было выведено аккуратным почерком. Самым аккуратным за всю книгу, невольно подметил Джек. И дракон был прорисован настолько тщательно, что, казалось, взлетел бы со страницы и унесся вдаль, в темноту. Что-то в этом драконе показалось Джеку знакомым, но как он ни разглядывал его, как ни перечитывал заметки, ничего не шло в голову.

Закрыв книгу — блокнотом теперь это было трудно назвать, — Джек выдохнул. Он категорически не верил, что это все может быть правдой, но при этом хотел, безумно хотел поверить. Слишком хорошо и правильно оформлен был этот дневник для бездумной шутки или убийства времени. Джек помнил, как подолгу Икк порой сидел почти неподвижно, смотрел в одну точку, сведя брови к переносице, приняв задумчивый вид. Словно силился вспомнить что-то важное. А потом методично что-то штриховал в этом самом блокноте. Помнил слишком ярко, чтобы просто выкинуть блокнот или убрать в шкаф за ненадобностью. Он аккуратно поместил его за пазуху и вышел за новым блокнотом. Приказ Питча было необходимо выполнять в любом случае.

Джек приходил изо дня в день, плюнув на собственные разработки, замечая изменения, зарисовывая, записывая их подробно. Они были страшны и бесчеловечны. Покрытие оболочки тела жесткой темной чешуей. Изменение строения всех, абсолютно всех конечностей и органов. Резкая боль, отражавшаяся импульсами на экране монитора прибора, контролирующего большинство процессов в организме, тоже не оставалась незамеченной Джеком. Внешняя оболочка тела из-за специфики раствора в капсуле не должна была чувствовать ничего — эксперимент и так был более чем жесток, зачем было заставлять испытывать еще больше боли? Но нервная система была на пределе, перестройка организма шла полным ходом, а значит, страданий было не избежать — Питч этого не учел или не захотел учитывать, кто теперь разберет. Результат все равно был один.

Модифицирование и прибавление новых отделов позвоночника. Устранение функции прямохождения. Изменение нервной системы, всех покровных и соединительных тканей. Все значительные изменения приборы выводили на экран. Джек был обязан лишь сортировать данные, записывать, зарисовывать этапы в личное дело подопытного, а также проверять состояние приборов. И все же все остальные его задачи отступили на задний план. Жалость и глухая тоска от неизбежного скрылись под азартом исследователя — ненадолго, но этого хватало, чтобы отвлечься в течение рабочего дня, хотя боль исправно возвращалась в глуши коридоров, под давящим потолком. Исследования продолжались. Почти незаметно пролетел месяц.

***

— Как продвигается? — с нескрываемым торжеством в голосе спросил доктор Питч, принимая от ассистента очередную партию исписанных листов, которую он неизменно подшивал в личное дело подопытного образца.

— Почти завершилось, — ровно ответил Джек, отвечая на взгляд, в котором плясали огоньки веселья. — Еще пару дней в таком режиме, а потом половина недели абсолютного покоя, и все.

— Это даже быстрее, чем я предполагал, — кивнул сам себе Питч. — Когда совсем оправится, будем транспортировать. Освободим из капсулы и направим в оборудованную под куполом клеть, я как раз закончил испытывать охранные механизмы. Ему оттуда не сбежать, — он потер руки от удовлетворения и сразу стал похож на очень большую черную муху, переносящую опасную заразу. Джек мысленно скривился от отвращения и, ничего не ответив, вышел из кабинета.

План созрел быстро. Он ни на минуту не был уверен, что он сработает, но стоило использовать любую возможность, даже самую минимальную. Он солгал Питчу о сроках: подопытный находился уже почти неделю в интенсивной терапии на восстановлении. Солгал, зная, что ни к чему хорошему эта канитель в конце концов не приведет. Он вызубрил книгу Икка от и до, читая сначала из любопытства, а после — исключительно из научного интереса. Его поразило совпадение конечного состояния образца с одним изображением в книге. Питч сотворил дракона, настоящего дракона! Зачем ему это было нужно? Джек не понимал. Но это означало, что, как бы все это ни казалось настоящим волшебством, создание подобного монстра действительно было реально. А книга Четырнадцатого — настоящая энциклопедия психологии мифических существ для чайников, — совершенно невероятная вещь. Он выучил, как надо обращаться с каждым из драконов, чем они питаются и каковы их повадки. Он запасся ведрами со свежей рыбой, доставленными ему Флинном по специальному заказу к черному ходу, о котором никто никогда не подозревал. Он раздвинул все аппараты и приборы, оставив огромное пространство в центре операционной. Он начал медленное опустошение капсулы — чтобы к его приходу как раз все завершилось. А придя, он открыл ее, чтобы аккуратно вытащить драконью тушу, все еще пребывающую в сонном забвении. Однако это Джеку не удалось с первого раза — дракон весил раз в десять больше него самого, а крылья его были огромны. И все же Джек, провозившись и призвав на помощь всю изобретательность, сумел переместить дракона на пол. Оставалось только ждать.

Проснулся Джек от тихого рычания и удивленно потер ноющую голову, пытаясь вспомнить, как его угораздило заснуть сидя прямо на полу операционной, прислонившись к стене. Открыв глаза, он встретился с настороженным изучающим взглядом огромных зеленых глаз. Охнув, Джек попытался подняться, отскочить, но ноги его не слушались. Мысли перемешались, и он настойчиво пытался понять, где он и что происходит. Огромные драконьи глаза все так же продолжали смотреть на него.

«Драконьи. Точно. Дракон, — пронеслось у него в голове. — Голодный наверняка, что плохо. Надо встать, надо попытаться встать, да чтобы он еще руку не сожрал мою».  
Джек торопливо огляделся и, увидев ведро с рыбой, медленно встал и, не поворачиваясь спиной, пошел к нему.

— Голодный? — его голос звучал сочувственно и неуверенно, пока Фрост протягивал дракону одну рыбину, медленно и осторожно приближаясь. Все, как было написано в книге. — Держи. Ну же.

Он чуть не подпрыгнул, когда дракон вытянул у него рыбу и с шумом проглотил. Потом еще одну. И еще. Пока не опустело ведро. А после подошел с тихим рычанием к наблюдающему Джеку и уставился на него. Слишком близко.

— Икк? Ты там? — Джек все никак не мог признать поражение. За это время он, кажется, перестал верить в эту науку ради всеобщего блага, во имя удивительных открытий. То, что сотворил Питч, было слишком безнравственно и абсолютно невозможно. Джек не верил в то, что внутри осталось хоть что-то от Икка, светлого и веселого Икка, сыплющего вопросами и радующегося каждой встрече. Непростительно. Он не собирался прощать доктора Питча. Он не собирался ему мстить. Но после этого эксперимента планировал уйти, уничтожив все следы, исчезнуть, чтобы больше никогда не видеть подобного, не допустить, чтобы нечто ужасное случилось с ним самим, как только он станет не нужен. Так поступали с каждым, пусть и негласно, и он не собирался становиться следующим. Быть может, слишком эгоистично, быть может, опрометчиво, но Джек знал: Питч не станет его искать, а если станет — не найдет. Он не волновался за друзей — друзей внутри Лаборатории у него и не было никогда, а те, к кому он действительно привязался, никогда не задерживались там надолго. Их работа была снаружи. И он наверняка их еще встретит. Поэтому желание бежать поглотило его с головой. А еще обязательно забрать с собой Икка, любой ценой, только бы он больше не был запертой в клетке крысой, хватит, ему досталось больше всех. Джек не думал о том, насколько опасен дракон может быть для него — он знал, он вызубрил книгу от корки до корки. И он мечтал только о том, что там, внутри бездумного взгляда дракона, еще осталась хотя бы крупица Икка, его... пациента? Приятеля? Друга?

— Икк? — повторил он, вглядываясь в бездонные черные глаза. — Дружище? — Джек неуверенно протянул руку, словно надеясь, что сможет достать до драконьей души, отыскать его, вытащить, помочь. И поник. Это было бесполезно. Наверняка. Джек уже давно не верил в свою удачу.

Вместо ответа что-то холодное ударилось в его ладонь. Джек поднял глаза, не веря.  
— Икк? Ты тут, — он вздохнул облегченно и ненадолго задумался. Дракон следил за каждым его шагом. Вдруг, Джек встрепенулся: — Знаешь, я понял! Давай повеселимся? Сбежим отсюда, как считаешь? — его лицо впервые за много месяцев озарила улыбка. — Я сейчас.

Он схватил рюкзак, аккуратно сложил туда книгу «Драконы и места их обитания», несколько флаконов удачно прошедшей испытания всезамораживающей жидкости, над которой он работал последние месяцы, блокнот и теплую кофту. Оставив на вешалке неизменный халат, он нацепил старую толстовку, заготовленную с вечера. Потом закинул рюкзак на плечо, раздвинул тяжелые занавески и распахнул окно. Ставни были запечатаны, но Джек предусмотрительно выбил их еще вчера. Впервые в операционную хлынул яркий поток света, осветив все темные углы. Окно было во всю стену, и Джек никогда не понимал, почему им не пользуются. Почему Питч живет в постоянной темноте электрических прожекторов. Почему так обязаны жить все в Лаборатории. Он этого просто не мог понять, но сейчас это уже не имело никакого значения. Он впервые за всю жизнь здесь по-настоящему дышал, по-настоящему видел солнце.

— Ты можешь лететь? — спросил Джек, переводя восхищенный взгляд от садящегося солнца к дракону.

Тот расправил крылья, взмахнул ими, подняв тучу легкой, серебрящейся в лучах заката пыли, и оторвался на от земли, быть может, слишком резко, но взлетел.

— Тогда вперед! — о том, как спускаться самому, Джек еще не придумал, но это для него были уже совсем мелочи.

Дракон, кажется, был с этим не согласен. Он подошел к Джеку и, ухватив его за капюшон толстовки, неуклюже забросил на спину. Не ожидавший такого обращения Джек только и успел, что как-то вцепиться в гладкую темную чешую, и дракон взмыл ввысь, купаясь в потоках воздуха, низких рваных облаках и лучах закатного солнца.

Прочь от операционной, прочь от Лаборатории и экспериментов, прочь. Лететь в закат, пока хватит сил, туда, где живут драконы. Лететь домой.


End file.
